falling literally
by jade-radcliffe
Summary: What happens when everything’s perfect, you’re in love with the boy who lived and he likes you (although he’s not making any moves..yet) …then suddenly you fall for a stupid, sodding, freakin’, dumbass, insensitve, insane, juvenile, git like Dra
1. allysson rodriguez

Author's note: this is really a mary sue fic..... please review  
  
Disclaimer: Everything is from JKR. Except Allysson and Kyler (they're mine!... and maybe I can ask JKR if she can share Draco, Harry and Blaise with me)  
  
Chapter One: Allysson Rodriguez  
  
****** "Hey Martin!" the little girl said.  
  
"yeah?" the boy called from the other side of the garden.  
  
"there's a butterfly here" she whispered, but it was loud enough for the little boy to hear. "she is soo pretty"  
  
The little boy came up to her side and studied the beautiful creature. "how'd you know it's a 'she'?" he asked.  
  
"Every butterfly's a she!"  
  
"Rina, I have something for you"  
  
"Rina?" the girl asked. "that's not my name"  
  
"it is now. Maurina is too long" the boy reasoned out.  
  
"well, its sounds ok" the girl considered.  
  
"here" martin gave rina a simple white daisy he picked earlier. She smelled it and then looked at Martin.  
  
"thanks" then she gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
The little boy smiled and hugged his friend tightly. *****  
  
ALLY'S POV  
  
Eyes now closing, mouth slightly open – and I personally think everything's going all blurrrrryyyy......  
  
"Where am I?" I asked nobody in particular...  
  
"Hey" somebody said and I turned my head to look at HIM. He is so handsome. (hic) So mysterious. So cute.(hic) he's going nearer. My heartbeat began beating faster... (hic) faster.... (hic) closer....  
  
"Hey Harry" I managed to croak out... he's getting closer... (hic) closer..(hic)...he's going to kiss me!!! I closed my eyes.... (hic)  
  
"Classes are over!" he said (hic)  
  
"What?!"  
  
"classes are over"  
  
I opened my eyes and saw Harry's emerald green eyes...great! He was supposed to kiss me! Now what? I now it was just a dream but... it really seemed real. --- ok, ok. Although I can't see him in my dream because he's all blurry, I know it's him... you cant even see his face! Well – fine! I cant see him but I know it's really Harry! Right...  
  
I picked up my things and went out Trelawney's classroomor or tower or whatever they call it with Ron and Harry.  
  
My life is going well, I guess. My name is Ally. Allysson Rodriguez. Allysson Jade Rodriguez. 'Jade' is only known to my friends and then 'ally' or 'allysson' is known to everybody. Ok, I know... it's long... I'm from asia... yup, The Philippines. It's my 7th year at hogwarts. I have this really huge – and I mean really huge crush on Harry. – one of MY friends. I know that he actually likes me, but he's just not making any moves to get me – I know coz Hermione said so herself... maybe he's shy around girls he likes... or maybe he's just busy and if we become a couple he'll just have no time for me.... He is sooooo sweet. Everybody thinks we'll end up together.  
  
"oh they're sooo cute!" Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs usaully say when we're together. "After hogwarts, I'll bet they'll get married or something" ... see? They just wait... I'm going to be the most beautiful bride ever.  
  
I have always wanted to expeirence being a bride. Yes, a bride. When you feel like a princess, when you feel you're the most beautiful girl... and you're prince charming is at the altar, waiting for you... of course, harry's waiting for me there... Harrrryyy....  
  
I'm in gryffindor, by the way---and a chaser of our team.  
  
Ginny's my bestfriend. She's really nice... nobody befriended her after the incident in 2nd year, so, I befriended her... She's my best friend ever since.  
  
Today's the first day of classes, by the way. Pretty boring if you ask me.  
  
I have black hair that is up to the middle of my back, my skin is tan (well, most asians are!), they said I have nice eyes, I think they're my assets, I'm not thin and obviously not fat. I'm not short – I'm a little shorter than harry – and harry's pretty tall...  
My hair is usaully up in a ponytail. Eversince 1st year, I always have it up. Maybe this year I'll have it down. Maybe. Maybe not.  
  
Divination is our last class for today. I'm exhausted! We entered the gryffindor common room saying "divination sucks" – care of Ron of course.  
  
Hermione is already sitting on one of the couches near the fireplace when we entered. We went over to her.  
  
"so, how's divination" hermione asked ron.  
  
"dreadful" ron replied sitting beside Hermione who blushed. "she predisted I'll fall down the stairs this week, Harry's going to die next week and Ally's in danger"  
  
"Doesn't she stop?" I asked them, still standing.  
  
"I guess not" Harry said as he went up the boy's dormitory. Ron followed  
  
"I'm going up, you coming?" I asked her.  
  
"no, you go ahead" she said. So, I did. I went up my room and put my books down. I rested awhile on the bed, then went to Ginny's room.  
  
I saw her on her bed, resting. "Gin, let's eat" I said as I went up to her and pulled her up to stand.  
  
She stood up. "how's your first day?"  
  
"boring. Awful. Trelawney predicted that I'm in danger"I exclaimed as we got out her room and went down the common room.  
  
"you commin' hermione?" ginny asked her.  
  
"no, you go ahead. I'm waiting for them" she pointed at Ron and Harry's room.  
  
We went down to the great hall and ate dinner. I need energy. Tomorrow, we have double potions. Ugh. I hate potions – eve if I have high grades there. What's more dreadful is that we have it WITH slytherins. Slimy, stupid, pathetic, dumbass slyhterins. Although some are awfully cute, like that Zabini guy there who's always with that stuid dumbass Malfoy. Stupid ferret. Anyways, slimy, stupid, pathetic, dumbass slyhterins. They make me vomit – especially Parkinson.  
  
Ok,ok. Let's remove slytherins out of my beautiful brain. They might infect my clean mind.  
  
Harry Potter... ahhh, he makes me melt. As you can imagine, my elbows on the table, hands supporting my chin – I'm daydreaming. He is just soo handsome and – and – and –and really handsome! I'm totally gonna marry him someday! Mmmm... what am I going to wear on our wedding day? How many childr –  
  
"do you know you're staring AT a slytherin?" I think Ginny asked me. I don't really know.  
  
"uh-huh. Right. Whatever." I replied unconciously. Harry. Maybe we'll have 3 kids or maybe 4. Ginny's going to be the bride's maid....  
  
"you're looking directly AT Malfoy" she tried again.  
  
"sure. Sure. Whatev – WHAT!?" I looked ginny who was preventing her giggles. My eyes widened as I looked at her then I tried to continue eating but I can feel that somebody's staring at me – I hope it's Harry. I looked up and saw ferret smirking at me. I made a sarcastic smile and turned away. Ugh. What's he gonna think? That like him? – as if.. maybe Zabini – mmm... that's a different story. Even Zabini can be my prince charming in my fairy tale – but Malfoy, I'll never like him even if I was found walking around hogwarts wearing a transparent bikini except for the floral design --- as if that's going to happen. Right, let's just wait and see. Malfoy can be the – the – the – the tale? The tale in my fairy tale? hahaha -------- wait ------- Zabini? He's slytherin ----- But Harry..... he's MY prince charming , not some dumbass slytherin ------ although Zabini can be ok ------ wait ---- --- next topic.... Malfoy is still looking at me. Ugh. As if I like him! Me? Not in a millon, trillion, billion, gazillion years! Stupid git!  
  
I waited for ginny to finish her food, then we stood up to leave.  
  
"Where are you goin?" Harry asked me.  
  
"(hic)" there it goes again – hiccups. "We've (hic) got to (hic) do our (hic) homework (hic)"  
  
By the way, the drem team arrived when I was daydreaming....  
  
"(hic)". I smiled. Hermione and Ginny smiled at me. They know about the hiccups. I pulled Ginny away. I looked back at the gryffindor table and saw Harry and Ron's confused faces.  
  
Ginny and I usually study in my roo, I help her, she helps me. And then after studying she goes back to her room. But before that, we usually say good night to each other.  
  
"Good night, gin"  
  
"Good night, Ally Potter" – that was her usual reply.  
  
My roommates are Lavender and Parvati, Hermione's head girl so, she got her own room.  
  
I crept up to my four poster bed and slept dreaming about Harry and me tying the knot...  
  
DRACO'S POV  
  
I'm now sleeping on my bed... Well, not actually sleeping, more like lying down, staring at the same ceiling I've been staring at for one whole freakin' year and lyin' down on the same bed that's too soft you can feel the floor...Who could sleep in these kind of circumstances?  
  
"What's up with hogwarts? What's up with father and his stupid deatheatersand that lord he-who-must-not-be-named?" I said aloud sarcastically.  
  
"What's up with-----what's up with----what's up with Rodriguez?------- -she looked so stupid, that brain dead-muggle-lover. -----what?---wait---- I thought she was with scarbrain?.....Ally Potter---sounds ok.... Doy! It rhymes with Potter's first name!---Ally Crabbe----?no,no----Ally Goyle?----- no, that's not right....Ally Weasley?-----no-----Ally Granger, yeah, that definitely sounds good----wait----no---no----that's definitely not right.....hmmm... Ally----Ally----- malfoy? Why am I even thinking about that? Hello? Am I possesed? Though it sounds good-------no,no..... I've got to get some sleep!  
  
"now... potter, the scarhead. Scar-face. Scar-brain. The boy with a scar. Scarred-forehead. Scarred-guy. Stupid scarred-git. Stupid scarred- prat. I hate him. Iwill kill him. Stupid scarred-git. Stupid scar." Isaid while killing a pillow pretending it to be Potter. After a few killing moments, there were feathers all around... "Scarred-dunghead. Dumbass scarred- boy. Scarred-dungbrain------(pause) scarhead" I said as I lay down again.  
  
"Gryffindors"I said cursing them. "Slimy, stupid, pathetic, dumbass gryffindors"... they make me vomit... "Stupid gryffindors" and with that I fell asleep.  
  
Author's note: Hey! This is my 1st fic, so bear with me.... Thanks for my adorable friends for helping me out! Pissed out: thanks for the funny side of the story..... Practical one: thanks for the romantic side.... Hey, if anybody thinks that my story is ok... please review... well, ok, even if it's not.... Please review.... Thanks!  
  
/jade_radcliffe/ 


	2. YOU'RE not HARRY!

Author's note: Hey! here's chappie 2!!!!!  
  
Chapter two: You're not Harry!  
  
*****  
"hey, martin, let's switch pictures and put our names on it" the girl named maurina said.  
  
"ok" martin gave the his picture to rina and she put her name on it.  
  
After putting their names behind the pictures, they gave back the photos. The girl looked at the moving picture. Martin was standing beside her, then Martin kissed her on the cheek. She smiled. She looked at the back of the photo and saw Martin's handwritting. It said "Martin" with a drawing of a broom beside it.  
  
Meanwhile, Martin was looking at his picture. On the picture, he was giving Maurina a flower then she hugged him. He looked at the back. Her name was there. "Maurina" was written with a heart before and after the name. There was also "rina" below the other name.  
  
*******  
  
ALLY'S POV  
  
The months, weeks, days and hours went by reeeeaaaallllyyyy slowly---- and I mean really slow------SLOW....anyhoo, it's already november----well, actually, November is already ending... yup, it's ending... Do you know how conviniently BORING my life is? Yes, still the same---you know, got bullied by stupid, slimy git-of-a- malfoy, got saved by Harry, got high grades--- though not as high as hermione---, Snape took points from gryffindor, gryffindor wins a quidditch match, and still no kiss from Harry---- you know... the usual.  
  
I want adventure, action, comedy, mystery and romance.... Aahhhhh... and that draws us back to Harry... Harry Potter...If you're asking if he made anymove yet, nope, nothing. The hiccups still continue but still----no moves.  
  
I'm just here right now, lying down on the side of the lake with my shoes and socks off, writing to my diary with Ginny beside me.  
  
Dearest Diary,  
Sorry, I don't often write----and this sentence is written more than 26 times in this stupid freakin' notebook----no, it's not freakin'.... It's given by harry. I've been really busy lately... really busy. If I'm goin' to write it'll just be trash because for the past 2 stinkin' moths, my life is completely boring. Plain BORING.  
  
Harry(my loved-one), is still my loved-one, though he's not making anymoves...  
  
I can't think of anything to say, so, I'l just finish this and go.--- I'm done...  
  
Bye.  
  
Love, Ally  
  
At least I wrote something today...I wish harry's beside me...Harry...  
  
"Eew, who's shoe is this?" I heard a girl shriek. I sat up and saw Parkinson holding my shoe. Ginny sat and glared at her.  
  
"Give it back Parkinson!" I shouted as I stood up.  
  
"tough luck! I'm throwing it away before it contaminates any more of my things" she replied danglign the shoe a meter away from my face.  
  
"at least the shoe looks nice," I told her "unlike your pug face, stupid git!"  
  
Pansy certainly didn't get a temper because I can see that she's turning red from anger right now. The shoe really looks nice. I'm not lying. "give it back!"  
  
Maybe I got a little too far because she grinned evilly at me. You know the grin slytherins usually do when they plot something evil... she's thinking of something bad... uh-oh...  
  
"Parkinson, give it ba---" but I didn't get the chance to finish my sentence because she threw the shoe towards the forbidden forest.  
  
"I honestly think Pansy, that I WILL SEND YOUR BIG FAT SLIMY ARSE INTO OBLIVION ONCE I GET MY BEAUTFUL SHOE BACK! YOU STUPID, SLIMY GIT- OF- A-SLYTHERIN!! DO YOU KNOW THAT THAT - " I pointed at the direction of where she threw my shoe, "– IS MORE EXPENSIVE THAN YOUR STUPID PLASTIC SURGERY LAST YEAR AND THAT- THAT STUPID THING YOUR WEARING! TALK ABOUT MS. FASHION VICTIM!" I shouted at her.  
  
"I can't believe you did that!" Ginny suddenly blurted out.  
  
"I can't believe you did that!" the stupid git mimicked in a high pitched voice. "-like I said, tough luck!" and with that, she sauntered away.  
  
I stared at her disbelievingly "I can't believe she did that! That – that – that – idiot!" I said breathing in, calming myself already. But then again, that was pansy, and in fact I was actually lucky not to get beaten up or something.  
  
"Are you going to get it?" She asked me worriedly.  
  
"He-llo? It's my shoe. It's kinda worth 20 galleons, thank you very much." I said half – bellowing. Ginny looked at me hutfully. I think my mouth did a little too much talking for today. Stupid mouth.  
  
"sorry" I explained "it's just that - "  
  
"it's ok" she said a smile already plastered on her face.  
  
"you sure?"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"ok, then. I'm going to get it, ok?"  
  
"I'll wait here"  
  
I put on my socks and the other shoe then ran towards the direction of the forbidden forest, where that idiot threw my nice shoe. I entered the fobidden forest feeling cold already. It's just sunset... why is it so cold here? I walked past some trees to look for my shoe. It's certainly a very special shoe.  
  
I've been in the forbidden forest for quite a while now. Maybe 15 minutes. I'm just goin' circles! Ugh! My life is certainly BORING and UNLUCKY...  
  
"why can't I find my stupid shoe?!" I shouted to noone in particular. Maybe I'm crackin' up, I just called the shoe nice then I called it stupid. Ugh.  
  
After another stupid, freakin' 15 minutes, I found my shoe sitting on one of the stupid freakin' branches. I jumped to get it, and successfully did. I was slipping my foot in my shoe when I heard a crunching noise. I turned around and scanned the forest. Nothing. So, I resumed to wearing my shoe, suddenly, I heard it again. I looked up and gasped --------- there were several deatheaters perched on the trees around me. I stumbled as I backed-out. My mind was blurry as I cried out "don't eat me! Take my shoe! It tastes better!...well, it still has mud--- but – but it's better!". I remembered my wand was in my pocket and immedietly got it. I pointed my wand towards them----but too late, one of them stunned me.  
  
I can't move! Doy! My sub-concious self told me. Okay, okay.... I'm being taken by the eaters of death!!!! Ugh! What kind of stupid, idiotic--- not to mention UNLUCKY and BORING---- life am I living? Wait--- calm down... I've been taken!!!!!AAHHHH!!! stupid shoe! Help me! Somebody save me! HOW AM I GONNA MARRY HARRY? HOW ARE WE GOING TO HAVE KIDS? IS HE GOING TO ATTEND MY FUNERAL IF I DIE? -----wait---- don't think about dying!!!! This is all stupid Pansy's fault! Stupid, dumbass, brainless, slimy, git-of-an- arse, who threw my shoe!!!Ahhhh!!! I'm never going to invite her to me and Harry's wedding!!!!  
I think the deatheaters took me to an underground thingy at the heart of the forbidden forest. It's creepy and dark here. Of course it's dark! It's an underground lair! It's Voldemort's lair! My sub-concious self intruded in my brain. But, then again, there are torches and stuff, so where are they? My sub-concious self told me to shut-up and remember that I'm being kidnapped and that there's a big possibility that I'm never going to be rescued and I'm never going to see Harry!!!!!!...... well, ok, and my parents and friends... I don't want to die like Cedric Diggory!!!!! They're bringing me to a room! What if Voldemort's inside there? Oh-no! I'm going to be the sacrifice!  
  
OMG! There are even more deatheaters here in the underground! And, and...they're around me!!!! (gasp) OMG!!!! It's LUCIUS! Malfoy's dad! And – and – and – (an even louder gasp) it's MALFOY! ----no, I mean------DRACO SODDING MALFOY! I knew it! He was a deatheater! He'll kill me! Oh no! we entered a dark room...and there was a torch... They pushed me in! could you believe them! Pushing a lady! Although they are deatheaters, they should be gentlemen! Ugh! They unstunned me---- well, that's a start... I started to call for help and they left me alone!  
  
"you stupid, mindless, sodding, stupid deatheaters!" I told them as they closed the door. And---and I just realized that they tied my hands and feet to the wall! Ugh! It's so cold here! Ugh! When is Harry going to rescue me?! He's talking too long! Don't be mad! He's your only hope! Ok, ok, calm down...  
  
"HARRY!" I called for the thousandth time...  
  
For a whole hour, I just kept on screaming and shouting things at them, though nobody could here me... I can still shout! Stupid Malfoy! Should'ave known... well, I did know----and the whole school. Why would Dumbledor allow him to go to Hogwarts! He should'ave been in Durmstrang! Ugh! I'm going insane!----I'm actually thinking of that stupid git right now! Ugh! I'm going mad! What if I die? Would Ginny notice? Of course, she will! She'll notice it took you 3 hours finding that shoe--- she will obviously tell Prof. Dumbledor. Yes, yes. Maybe they're on their way now to rescue me and kill that bloody, stupid Voldemort!  
  
I've been in this dungeon for maybe about 7 freakin' stupid hours already! I can't stand this! I'm starving! My body hurts bloody bad! I feel like dirt---freakin' dirt! Can you imagine a gril felling dirt? Ugh! I hate this!  
  
Maybe after another stinkin' stupid hour, I heard noises... noises? Maybe they're making a ritual or something... "AHHHHHH!!!!!!" I screamed "don't sacrifice me! Take my shoe! It's a nice shoe! No – it's a ---- a ---- really great shoe! It's already dead! You can eat it instantly – you know, being a deatheater and all..." some were shouting... Maybe the aurors came? Anytime, Harry's going to carry me out of here! My prince charming's going to get me! Harry will rescue me! He'll be a night on shining armour!  
  
Somebody's coming! I can hear his footsteps! It's harry! I know it's going to be harry! He's getting closer to the door! But----what if it's a stupid deatheater? Oh-no! it's going to be Harry! I can feel it! My prince charming's here! OMG! I have to fix my hair!  
  
He opened the door and I could see his manly silhouette... so, I shouted "HARRY!" ---- FINALLY! What took him so bloody long? Here he comes! Here he comes! (singing) Here comes the groom, sve me from doom, we're getting married, we're getting married, we're getti----- wait----  
  
"YOU'RE not HARRY" I snapped, my eyes widened with shock... I started to scream-----really loud.  
  
Authour's note: Sorry for the cliffe hanger... hehehehe I am so evil... anyhoo... how'd you like my story so far? I know... it's sucks, it's stupid... I know... (sob)... just please review... For those people who are reading... and loving it... THANK YOU! Thankyou thankyou thankyou! I appreciate it! (if there really are people who's loving it)... thanks 4 everything! Keep on reading... the next chappie will be soon... PROMISE! /jade_radcliffe/ 


	3. HE's my hero?

Author's note:  
Hey! It's my 3rd chapter! Yahoo! Let's get this show on the road... you're probably excited!  
  
Disclaimer: everybody is created by the famous JKR. Ally's mine....  
  
Chapter three: He's my hero?  
  
*****  
"Mom! I don't want to go away! Martin! I don't want to go!" the girl screamed as tears fell from her lovely eyes. "mom! I don't want to go away!"  
  
"Rina!" martin screamed, fighting the urge to cry also. He was struggling to get loose from his father who held on him tightly.  
  
"Maurina! We will come home immedietly! No buts!" rina's dad called to her as he dragged her away from his friend's house----his old friend's house. "I don't want you to talk to that-that-that EVIL man's son!" rina's dad continued.  
  
"dad! I don't want to go away! Martin's my only friend!"  
  
"don't tell me he's your friend! You will not be influenced by this- this family!" rina's dad pointed at martin's family.  
  
"go inside" martin's dad hissed at martin."go inside-NOW!"  
  
"MARTIN!" rina still cried out from the distance "I DON'T WANT TO GO!" *******  
  
ALLY'S POV  
  
"YOU'RE not HARRY" I snapped, my eyes widened with shock... I started to scream-----really loud.  
  
"shut-up! They're going to hear you!"  
  
I stopped screaming. I eyed him "who's going to hear? Harry?" I started to scream again...  
  
"Shut-up! The deatheaters are going to hear you!" he hissed.  
  
"Look who's talking!---- you're still not harry!" I told him... what? A stupid deatheater like him is going to save me from his collegues? Don't tell me you're going to be my hero!  
  
"I know, I'm not sodding, stupid scarhead! And I'm obviously not in Gryffindor"  
  
"Malfoy, you stupid arse! What ARE you doing here? And what's with the hood?" I asked him---then I remembered that he was a deatheater.. "so, you ARE a deatheater!"  
  
"no, I'm not. It's a disguise." He said cooly. He stepped closer.  
  
"no, don't come any closer--- no, not another step... no, I'm going to strangle you to death if you take another step---no---no----HARRY!HARRY!" I started to call for help... he's getting nearer! He's getting closer! "HARRY! COME HERE AND GET MY BUTT SAVED FROM MALFOY! HARRY!" I continued to shout. He's going to kill me! He's going to kill me! ---- and I am not going to plead for my life----that will be very low...  
  
"Don't come near me! Harry's going to hex you to oblivion!" I threatened him.  
  
"If – he knows how" Malfoy said cooly  
  
"MALFOY! I AM GOING TO TORTURE YOU ONCE I GET THE CHANCE! I AM GOING TO TORTURE YOU SO SLOW YOU'RE GOING TO BEG FOR YOUR DEATH!!!!" I cried out.  
  
He got a knife out of his "disguise" robes... A knife? A knife? He's going to kill me!!!! He's going to kill me!!!! I struggled to get loose from the ropes that bind me with the wall... but failed "I WILL KILL YOU MALFOY, IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO! ONCE I DIE, I WILL HAUNT YOU EVERY SINGLE DAY OF YOUR LIFE! I AM GOING TO TORTURE YOU IN YOUR DREAMS SO BAD... THINKING OF JUST SLEEPING WILL SCARE YOU TO DEATH!" I shouted.  
  
He put his hand behind my head and beant me down. I struggled but he was too strong! "STUPID DEATHEATERS! HARRY! HELP ME! HARRY! MALFOY'S KILLING ME!" I still shouted as he did something behind my back – literally.  
  
I'm not dead! – but I hit the floor really hard and it really hurt. "What did you do that for?"  
  
"I untied you" he replied sarcastically.  
  
"you should'ave at least caught me! Ugh! Deatheaters are so not gentlemen!"  
  
"you could'ave at least said thank you" he drawled. "now, you cant kill me, coz I just saved your butt"  
  
"you – you---" I cant think of anything to say. He was right----he saved my butt. My hands are still tied but I'm freed from the 'walls of doom'. I opened my mouth to say something but suddenly, the door opened.  
  
"Harry!" I screamed as I ran limping towards him. He was wounded and full of bruises. "what happened?" I asked limping towards him.  
  
Harry just ignored me and turned to Malfoy "get her out of here, Malfoy"  
  
"WHAT?" I asked confused "Why the hell don't WE get out of here?"  
  
"I still have to wait for the aurors" he looked at me with those green emerald eye...(sigh) "sorry, Ally"  
  
"huh? WHAT?" I looked back at harry ---- he wasn't facing me anymore.  
  
"Malfoy, carry her back to hogwarts" harry said, sounding a little hurt as he said it.  
  
"WHAT?" I pointed at Malfoy who is certainly keeping his mouth shut for the first time, "MALFOY? I can run!" I defended. I'm not going to be carried by a deatheater who thinks he's wearing a disguise.  
  
"no, you can't run" harry told me "you have a broken leg. You can never run fast"  
  
"fine"  
  
"Now, get out of here! Voldemort's coming!" Harry pointed at the door.  
  
Malfoy, stupid - denying deatheater, picked me up before I can even turn around and carried me out of the cold, dark, stinkin' room. He probably was silent because he didn't want the idea of harry bossing him around. We entered and left many doors and I started to loose track of where we were... I am like sooo drained of energy... after a couple of minutes, we got out of the underground place. He ran towards the direction of hogwarts, clutching me in his hands.  
  
"deatheater!" I shouted at him.  
  
"no, I'm not! Why won't you believe me?" he answered back...more on pleading in his voice.  
  
"Coz you're Draco sodding Malfoy!"  
  
"I'm NOT a deatheater!"  
  
"you are, see?" I pointed at his robes. "you're wearing their uniform!"  
  
"It's a disguise!"  
  
"whatever. No use in denying, coz I won't believe your fat stinkin' arse!" I told him.  
  
He ignored the last comment and continued to run as fast as he could... and now... he's slowing down and then he stopped. He was panting, then he caught his breath and started to run again. What if Malfoy takes me to another hide-out? What if he's really actually disgusing as a good guy to a disguise for the bad guys? What if? You can't really trust Malfoys, you know... but I guess, because harry trusts him, I'll trust him too... but.. just a little...  
  
After couple of minutes, we emerged out of the forbidden forest and we went in hogwarts... he was totally silent... he brought me to the hospital wing. It was really dark, except for the lamps beside the bedside table. I immedietly saw Harry, Ron and Hermione at the first three beds, sleeping, I think... the bed beside harry was empty and he stopped infront of it. Wow, Malfoy actually has brains if he's going to place me beide my Harry... and he is certainly tightening his grip on my numb body... YES! He IS gong to place me----wait----he's moving AND he placed me to the bed FARTHEST to Harry! Can you believe him! And I actually thought he has brains... I looked at malfoy but his face was emotionless...  
  
"why'd you place me here?" I wanted to add something like "---yeah? Why here? you sodding, good for nothing, stupid bloody malfoy?" but I thought that it was kinda too much... he placed me on the bed and I started to shiver... I was actually warm when he carried me... I bet Harry's body is warmer..  
  
"Voldemort might get you" he said simply. Voldemort? I don't bloody care about bloody, stupid voldemort! I want to be with Harry!------well, iactually, I care about bloody voldemort....  
  
"what?" I asked irritated.  
  
"he might get you" he repeated. Stupid bloody malfoy  
  
I was about to shout at him for not placing me beside harry when Madame Pomfrey came. "what's wrong dear?" she asked, a hint of panic in her voice.  
  
"I have a broken leg, and my whole body hurts" I said as I realized my whole body really DID hurt. Good thing, harry insisted that I be carried here----not that I WANT malfoy to carry me---just that, um----never mind...  
  
"drink this, dear. It will help you recover your energy" she flicked her wand and a potion came out... I took it and immidietly felt the warmth of the potion...  
  
"what happened to harry?---and um, them?" I asked  
  
"they came here just a minute before you came. They were hexed with very powerful curses. The headmaster insisted that they take a very rare potion to have their energy back. They won't wake until tommorrow." She said knowingly. She turned to look at malfoy, "do you need something mr. Malfoy? You can rest here if you want to." She turned back to me, "I'll be in my office, if you need anything" then, she left.  
  
I sat up and put the vial on my bedside table. I closed my eyes and thought of what to say to this insufferable git who saved my life... I can't believe HE'S my hero... draco malfoy – my hero... I never thought I'd see the day. I opened my eyes and saw him looking at me with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"tha---than----th----thank----tha--" I sighed. "thank you"  
  
"mph" I heard him as he turned his heel to go out.  
  
"Wait!" -----and why am I calling him? Stupid mouth....  
  
He turned around, "what?" he asked irritatingly.  
  
"umm..." now what? "where are YOU going?" I asked pretending to look suspicious.  
  
"slytherin dungeons" he said coolly.  
  
"you can't go there!" as if I care... but my stupid mouth still continued "It's the middle of the night! Filch might catch you!" what the heck am I saying? And who cares if filch catches his bloody, stupid arse walking alone at midnight?!  
  
"so? What if filch catches me?"  
  
"you should stay here" I insisted----no, my mouth insisted "I mean--- there" I pointed at the farthest bed from me. Stupid mouth. I could just cut this thing off----or.... No, no, I shouldn't... how would I kiss harry now, if my whole mouth was gone?  
  
"fine" he agreed? He agreed! He agre---why the bloody hell am I happy for? I don't actually like the idea of me being happy just because this stupid malfoy agreed... "I'll just get clothes" he finished.  
  
He left the hospital wing leaving me here alone. Alone in the darkness, I was left alone with a dozen beds, 3 sleeping friends, 2 other people sleeping and I don't care who the hell they are, creepy shadows around me and a stupid ceiling to stare at.  
  
What more could I ask for?....(sigh)  
  
*****Authour's note:*****  
Hey people! Thanks for everything! I appreciate the reviews very much, even if you are just reading... I hope I could reach your standards on writing... thanks!!!!!! Review please! Next chapter coming up...! The next chapter will be much more funnier! It's about Ally's diary entry... wait for it to come out! /jade_radcliffe/ 


	4. the diary entry

******Author's note:******  
hey! Here's chapter 4!!!!!! Hope you like my story so far.... Let's get on with the show....  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine...JKR owns them... Ally's mine...  
  
Chapter four: the diary entry  
  
******  
"dad, I don't want to leave!" rina cried out as they started to gather around the portkey.  
  
"this is for the best, honey" Rina's mom assured her.  
  
"but, I don't have any friends there!" maurina still reasoned out.  
  
"it's too late to back off" her mother said.  
  
"martin's my on--"  
  
"I don't want to here his name anymore... so, where ever we are going to move his name will never be mentioned, ok? Especially his family." His father said rather rudely.  
  
But before they vanished, you could here maurina's sobbing and you could see her eyes full of tears... tears that were forgotten after many years. ******  
  
ALLY'S POV  
  
I lay down on the bed offered by malfoy and pondered on my thoughts... today, well—today was too much adventure, although I wasn't included in the fighting and stuff... but, still---it was fun...-----wait, fun?----I have just been kidnapped by bloody deatheaters and got saved by Malfoy, and I call it fun? Humph.  
  
I was almost closing my eyes to sleep----when the sodding ferret came in... really nice timing...I sat up and rubbed my eyes, then he dumped something beside me. I looked at the things he threw beside me and I saw my PJs. I held them up high.  
  
"where did you get these?" I asked him pointing at my PJs.  
  
"Your stupid, red-and-gold-gryffindor room"  
  
"YOU entered our room? YOU entered the gryffindor tower?"  
  
"yeah, so what?"  
  
I wanted to shout at him and tell him why the heck did he go there, but I remembered that Madame Pomfrey's room is quite near us and she might come out.  
  
"If you don't mind," I said rudely "I'll change". And I shut the curtains around me.  
  
After changing, I removed the curtains and I saw that he's settling beside my bed! MY bed! I sat down and I folded my used robes. Ugh! Why can't I tell him to move? Is something wrong with me?----maybe I like company....yes, yes, company...  
  
As he lied down his bed, he turned around to the other side----he didn't face me... fine. Ok. I don't bloody care. Fine. Ok. Face the other side. Ugh!  
  
"can I borrow your stupid wand" I asked as I stood up and shook him.  
  
"I don't want your germs to be on my wand" he replied not turning around.  
  
I slapped him in his arm----"ouch! Ok, ok, fine!" Mission completed. He handed me his wand without even facing me----again, and I grabbed it from him.  
  
I placed a charm on Madame Pomfrey's room so she won't hear me if ever I need to shout at Malfoy.  
  
"pssst! You awake?" I asked ferret, "yo, deatheater, you sleepin'". He wasn't responding, so I took a pillow and threw it at him. Still no response. "I guess you're asleep", I went to my bed and sat down.  
  
"Accio diary"  
  
"Accio quill"  
  
In times like these, I need to record everything I remembered. After a minute of waiting, my diary and quill came. I opened my diary----given by harry, of course, last Christmas, at Thursday, I opened it at exactly 8:47 am and 13 seconds...(sigh)...yes, Harry-----ANYways, I started to write to my diary while saying it out loud.  
  
November 27 1:00—something  
  
Dearest lovable diary,  
  
Hey. Today, just after writing to you, Parkinson got my other shoe. I told her to give it back and that it looks better than her pug face, and she got mad! She threw it towards the forbidden forest! Can you believe that idiot?! Stupid Pansy! Stupid! The shoe was worth 20 galleons! Hello? Anyways, so, I went to the forbidden forest to retrieve my shoe. And then suddenly, deatheaters emerged from the bushes! I was startled but still ready... I threw a spell on all the deatheaters! ... I was winning! They're all dying! Yahoo... I'm free! .... But then, Voldemort-----ooopps----I mean, he-who- must-not-be-named came somersaulting from the trees! Haaya! He was in a Chinese--Hong kongese—uhm—Japanese---Taiwanese— crane position thingy. Haaaya! But I was expecting him... so I cast a curse on him: ABRACADABRA----- SHAZAM! And then he tumbled down. I was going to finish him off but he threw a spell that brought back all the deatheaters as zombies---- and made the tree's roots come after me! I was surrounded! I cast one last spell with all the strength I had left (which is a lot!) but it wasn't enough. I did get ALL the deatheaters but mother nature's power was too much to handle. I woke up in an underground yuck dungeon thingy place. There were rats! Rats! Ugh! I SPENT MORE THAN 7 HOURS IN THAT RAT INFESTED, WET, SLIPPERY, MOLDING, CREEPY, MOLDING, CREEPY... UMMM...place. FOR 7 HOURS I WAS HUNG THERE WITH MY HANDS AND FEET TIED WITH THE STUPID WALL! FOR 7 HOURS, I WAS WAITING. FOR 7 HOURS I WAS THINKING OF---guess who?----HARRY! (sigh).. I was thinking: what would he say? Come with me if you want to live-----and what would I say? My hero!----then we would kiss....... Then, all of a sudden the door opened! Aaaaahhhh!!!! A DEATHEATER!!!! .....it was Draco sodding, yucky, brainless, unkind, pigheaded, stupid, ferret-face Malfoy!... I wasn't surprised though... I'm never surprised... I'm always alert... I knew he was a deatheater the first day I saw him... And he denies it! He was wearing a black robe, for cryin' out loud!  
  
"I'm NOT a deatheater!" malfoy RUDELY interrupted.  
  
"so I said" I continued to write and say it out loud, "denial, I pity him for his inferior way of thinking.... Anyways, as I was saying---um, writing, he came in! of all the bloody deatheater, HE came in! ugh! ...but, like I said, I'm always ready... little did he know, that beneath the wrappings around me, that people call robes, a wand was pointing directly at him----SHAZAM! Then, he went flying to the door----  
  
and it opened!---and there he was----there was Harry standing there, handsome as always. His pants were ripped to his thigh---and I saw his wound----ehem---and his legs...he was bleeding his majestic blood on the floor! I can't believe it! MY hero is suffering!  
  
He walked towards Malfoy----SHAZAM! Malfoy fell down again! Hah! That deatheater is no match for my hero! He walked towards me and cut the ropes binding me to the wall. He carried me (the way a groom carries his wife when they just got married), and we left the rat-infested dungeon!  
  
When we were on our way back to hogwarts, he put me down and looked at me in the eyes... he caressed my cheek---then he bent down! I closed my eyes, He was kissing me!! He was actually kissing me! All this time, I've been waiting for this moment! It was just like in my dreams---although in my dreams, I can't really see Harry coz he's all blurry----but that's not the point! He kissed me! ME! I really didn't care what was happening around me! It was a perfect kiss! I'm like a princess! I feel like a princess! I feel like a bride! -----wait!----but then, malfoy came out of nowhere----with his uniform, of course----Harry and I reacted immediately and pulled out our wand----SHAZAM!----BOOMARADA!----KAZAM!-----BOOM!---- malfoy was smithereens!"  
  
"smitherines?" malfoy sat down, glaring at me, "what do YOU call me?" he pointed at himself.  
  
"OK. Ok. One BIG smithereen" I said as I looked at him, then looked t my diary shaking my head.  
  
"----AND kissing Potter?" he asked as if it won't come true... it will come true!--------someday it will...  
  
I looked at him again and said "it's more like SNOGGING, -----but kissing will do". Then my mouth suddenly blurted out "why? Jealous?"  
  
He glared at me, "not even in your dreams, Rodriguez". He turned around and buried his head under the pillows.  
  
"as if I would dream of you" I rolled my eyes. I returned to what I was previously doing, "ANYWAYS, -----malfoy was ONE BIG smithereen. Harry and I laughed at what we done! We almost died laughing. But because Harry is soooo kind. He stunned Draco-----" (pause) "----malfoy and levitated him to follow us to the hospital wing"  
  
That was close! I saw malfoy turn to look at me but I ignored him. "when we reached the hospital wing, harry tucked me in and kissed me-----"  
  
Then, out of nowhere, a pillow was thrown at me. "ow!" I said, looking at Malfoy.  
  
"Would you go to sleep already? It's 2 in the morning!" he grumply replied.  
  
"that---that---that was inHUMAN!" I said then, I stared at the ceiling as if the answer was there, "well, deatheaters ARE inhuman----because they eat death, right?" I asked my self. "yup. Yup, Inhuman. But wait---that's too much! I mean, he's not human right?" I asked myself again, pretending he's not there, "but if he's not human------ why is he in a human's body?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Disguise! Of course!" I said, then, I looked at him. He was facing the other way. Wooohoo! Pissing off malfoy is really fun!  
  
"well, I gotta go!" I wrote "Malfoy's escaping!". Then a pillow was thrown at me again. I glared at malfoy. "ok, ok, he's NOT escaping---I'm sleepy... tah-tah!  
  
Love, Ally POTTER."  
  
I closed my diary and looked at malfoy, he was still facing the other way.  
  
I walked towards his back and poked him with my finger, "yo, you still awake? Deatheater?" he looked at me.  
  
I smiled.  
  
I think he rolled his eyes then, he shook his head as if saying, "you're hopeless".  
  
******Author's note:******  
hey! How'd you like it? Review please!!!! I had fun making this chapter! My pissed off friend helped me make this chapter! sHe made the idea of making my diary entry reeeaaaallllyyyy unbelievable... she also had the idea of voldemort being a little funny! Hehehehe... thanks for everything! Now, press the review button...  
  
/jade_radcliffe/  
  
NeoQueenSerenity18--- thanks for loving the story! I hope you like this chapter! It's really funny!  
  
Black Vengeance--- I'm ssoooo sorry but I can't change Ally... ally is a mixture of me and my friends... thanks anyway for the comment! Thanks for the review!  
  
Amy85--- thanks! I know the story is kinda crazy... but it's what I like! Thanks for reading! Please continue reviewing!  
  
Lexie the Dreamer--- thanks for loving it! I appreciate it! This story is really supposed to be romantic---but my friend said I should have a comedy side... and she was right! Thanks!  
  
kel-warrior-goddezz--- she's stuck up? Sorry... ok, I'll try to lessen that characteristic... thanks for reviewing! I appreciate people telling me what's wrong... thanks!............... you'll feel more sorry for malfoy in the next few chapters... ally is going to sort of bully him... and it has a connection about ponies! As in baby horses! Hahaha! Thanks for reading! 


	5. cute little ponnies

******Author's note:****** hey! This is the 5th chapter!!!! Yahoo! This chapter is also quite funny.... It includes ponies and stuff like that!!!!!! Yahoo!!!!! Let's get on with the show!!!!  
  
Chapter 5: Cute little ponies  
  
******  
"when will they come back father?" martin asked his father.  
  
"never. They are a disgrace to the wearing family!" his father shouted. "Never talk about them again! Is it clear?"  
  
"but, father! Rina's my only fr-"  
  
"friend? Never talk about her again!"  
  
"but, fath---"  
  
"CRUCIO!"  
  
Martin felt the throbbing pain that entered his whole body. He fell down the cold stone floors, curling up his body because of the pain.  
  
"never talk about them again" his father hissed...  
  
...that was when martin's anger to his dad started. ********  
  
ALLY's POV  
  
I walked towards his back and poked him with my finger, "yo, you still awake? Deatheater?" he looked at me.  
  
I smiled.  
  
I think he rolled his eyes then, he shook his head as if saying, "you're hopeless".  
  
Harry is sooo cute even when he's sleeping. Harry can be witty when he wants to be you know... I miss harry, even if he is just sleeping on the other side of the room...while thinking about harry, I really didn't notice that malfoy had his arms on MY waist and he pulled ME towards him. My eyes widened as the information of me on top of him sank in. I didn't even realize that he was transferring me to the other side of the bed! When the transfer of me was finished----my head was only about 4 centimeters and 3 millimeters away from his face! Can you believe this git? I was seriously looking in his eyes... never thought that they were beautiful------then HE blinked! His face had a mixed emotion of triumph and embarrassment and something else. He was anxious of what my reaction could be...  
  
"Well," I said as I looked around the hospital wing. He thinks I'm embarrassed? No way! I am so not embarrassed! He was actually smirking at me. What did he think? That I like him? Eeewwww... I am not like other  
  
"---- that was fun!" I said beaming at him. The smirk on his face was immediately replaced by a frown. Stupid git, what did he think? I'd show him weakness? Not in his stupid, sodding, full-of-arse dreams!  
  
I held out his wand, "thanks". He practically grabbed the wand from me as if I'm holding a knife and I'm going to kill him.... Hell, yeah. I will, if I have a knife... he was still pretending to sleep...  
  
What can I do next to annoy this bloody git? He bullied me for the past 6 years and it's my turn... I sat down his bed...  
  
(evil grin)  
  
aha! I looked for the wand in his hand. He was still holding the wand. I held on to his fist. He was pretending to be sleeping....he didn't move... so, I got a pillow from another bed and positioned it in front of Malfoy's wand.  
  
"dat—da---da---dah!!" I sang the victory song. "I'm Harry Po---ehem" I motioned the pillow, pretending it's Harry's action figure. I lowered my voice, "I'm harry Potter!"  
  
I lowered my voice more, "and I'm Draco malfoy----the deatheater!"  
  
"I will kill you malfoy!" 'harry' said.  
  
"NNNOOOO!!!!" 'malfoy' said.  
  
"ABRACADABRA!" 'Harry' said  
  
"NO! no! I'm dying!!!" I said pretending to be malfoy and dropped his hand as if he instantly died.  
  
"I knew I would win!" I said as I held on 2 hands on the 'Harry action figure'. I held it high.  
  
"Oh Harry! You're my hero!" I said being----well, ----um----me. I kissed the pillow----"mwah mwah mwah!"  
  
"I knew he was a deatheater!" 'Harry' added.  
  
"malfoy is nothing!". I threw the pillow to the back of malfoy, who sat up immediately.  
  
I sat down on an indian position on his bed facing him. I smiled innocently.  
  
"for the last smile Rodriguez," he held on to my shoulders, I think he's going to shake me...  
  
...he did.  
  
"I am not a deatheater!"  
  
"why keep denying, when the whole school knows?" I asked him.  
  
"well, I guess they don't know now, right?" he smirked at me.  
  
I looked in his eyes if he was telling the truth... apparently, he is.  
  
"you have really nice eyes" I said.  
  
"I know, that's why every girl melts when I look at them"  
  
"as if, not even in your dreams, malfoy." I leaned closer so I could see his eyes more closely. My hair fell down my shoulders as I looked at him. My hair? I backed out and sat.  
  
"Where's my pony?" I asked holding my hair behind my head.  
  
"what?" he seems confused. "there's a pony at hogwarts? You have a pony? We got 30 ponies back home, how many would you like?" malfoy said full of his ego.  
  
"PONYtail, where's my ponytail? I don't like my hair down!" I slumped down, still holding my hair. "-------wait------you actually have ponies?"  
  
"yeah, we have 13 marzarian ponies and 17 cascatian ponies" malfoy said boastfully.  
  
"no---no----that's not it... I mean, you actually ride them? You actually ride ponies?" I asked trying not to laugh with the picture of malfoy in my head, wearing a pink tutu, riding a pink pony, with hearts on it's butt.  
  
"as in, SMALL, CUTE ponies?" I asked again.  
  
"no---"  
  
"as in ponies leading off rainbow paths to where it ran before?" I said cutting off malfoy.  
  
"no----"  
  
"with red and pink hearts and roses and flowers designed on it's body, running in a field of sparkling yellow dandelions on midsummer's eve, with fairies all around it? And its mane is wavy and yellow and it's easy to brush?" now, I couldn't help it anymore, I started laughing like crazy...  
  
I was like a mad—girl. I can't take-off malfoy's image on my head! Tears were falling from my eyes!  
  
I finally stopped laughing and I fell silent. I was trying to stop the smile that's tugging on my lips. I looked around the hospital wing because he was staring at me as if he wants to cut open my whole body and torture me to death.  
  
"I don't know" he said without feelings. I think he's mad. "put your hair down", he said as he held on my elbow, that was sticking out because I was holding my hair, and push it slowly downwards. "you look nice with your hair down"  
  
-----wait----- he said I look nice? Is this the last day of my life, because I never expect a compliment from a slytherin---- especially from a malfoy.  
  
Can't argue with that, so I let my hair fall on my back.  
  
"So, you really ride ponies?" I suddenly blurted out.  
  
He glared at me because I brought up the subject again, "don't start"  
  
"fine"  
  
"fine"  
  
"fine"  
  
"fine"  
  
silence.  
  
"you know, we have a priced pony" I said silently. "I brought him here you know," I continued. "it's called a Malfoy---Dracy Malfoy" I said as I started to crack again...  
  
"oh, just shut up" he said. "why are you so hyper? You just got kidnapped by deatheaters. And it's almost 3 in the morning."  
  
"don't know" I answered.  
  
Actually, after spending time with malfoy, he's actually kinda funny and, well, yeah, kind. I shook my head.  
  
I felt so warm when he touches me. His touch is soo hot. I mean, I was expecting cold, soggy, clammy, sweaty palms... he's not actually cold....  
  
"you're hot"  
  
"I know that"  
  
As the information sank him that I just said he was hot, my eyes widened. "I meant WARM---WARM--not hot--- you are soooo not HOT. I mean, Harry's hot----but not you."  
  
"right...." He said sarcastically as if he's not going to believe me. "- --and you don't have to say I'm hot because actually, I hear it everyday"  
  
I rolled my eyes. "what an ego" I murmured.  
  
"---I just don't expect it to come from a gryffindor" he added.  
  
"well, surprise, surprise." I said sarcastically.  
  
"heck, you might just have posters of me in your room"  
  
"excuse me? I wouldn't dare hang your posters in my room! If I had your pictures on my bedroom wall, the whole gryffindor tower would collapse! Eeewww.. how yucky can you be?" I said. "for all I know, YOU might have my hair on pictures in your private rooms!"  
  
"you make me laugh, rodriguez" he told me.  
  
"that's the corniest thing I ever heard from a malfoy" I rolled my eyes as I lied down on the foot of his bed, yawning.  
  
Silence.  
  
"why aren't you awkward around guys? You're not the usual I'm- flirting-with-you-now-you-must-kiss-me kind of girl." He asked me.  
  
"well, I am awkward around boys" I said.  
  
"excuse me? What do YOU call me?" he pointed at himself.  
  
"ummm..." actually, I'm awkward around him, he just can't notice it. He is totally blind. "...gay?"  
  
His eyes grew wide. I started laughing hard---again. I'm feeling the tears again! He is just so damn stupid! He covered my mouth with his hand, but I still can't stop... his face was priceless!  
  
"who said I was gay?" he asked looking mad after he removed his hand on my mouth.  
  
I regained myself, "well, you're good ol' friend crabbe, of coarse! He kept on dreaming of you everyday----yes, you and him kissing under the sky full of stars..." I said. He glared at me, "it was a joke! Sheesh!" I added.  
  
He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I mean, why would you be gay?" I started again, "You practically snogged every slytherin, ravenclaw and hufflepuff girl around. I mean, every corridor I look at, you're there, snogging. And when you're not----you're bullying. I mean, what's the point of bullying?" I asked. -----wait----and when did I care about malfoy?  
  
"I don't know" he said, looking at me.  
  
Silence.  
  
"this is totally stupid" he told me. I looked at him. "I'm a slytherin and you're a gryffindor-----and we're having a civil conversation."  
  
"can't argue with that" I said.  
  
"this is totally bugging me." He started again. "why do you like scarhead? Is there something to like?" he asked, probably confused.  
  
Harry. I though dreamily. Harry potter. "because he's handsome, cute, brave, charming, and sometimes stupid" I said dreamily, thoughts of him being my groom in my head.  
  
He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"well, he is!" I said. "----but, he is sooo brave and soooo gryffindor-ish!"  
  
"can't argue with him being stupid." Malfoy said smirking.  
  
"I know, even if he's not making any moves yet, I still like him, AND the whole school knows I like him, he likes me. So, in a matter of weeks, we'll be a couple." I said.  
  
He rolled his eyes.  
  
"well, what do you know about liking?" I asked him.  
  
"if you want to know, I know many stuff about liking" he said in a matter-of-factly tone with a mix of I-know-stuff-about-everything-because- I'm-a-malfoy.  
  
"you don't even like somebody! You just snog for reputation! Hello?"  
  
"I do!"  
  
"do what?" honestly, he's a malfoy and he's confusing the hell out of me!  
  
"like somebody!"  
  
"well, you don't have to bloody shout!" I said. What an ass! "really?" I asked him sarcastically, "YOU? You like somebody? Who?" I asked mockingly, "Pansy?" I chuckled insultingly.  
  
He made a face, "ugh. You're making me barf, Rodriguez" he said. "and why do you care? Jealous?"  
  
I rolled my eyes, "oh please! Not a million years, malfoy! And hey!, she does stick to you like glue!"  
  
"even if my father pushes me to marry her, I will never in my whole life marry her. I'll have to fall in love with a gryffindor first before I marry her." He added.  
  
"well, let's see... if you fell in love with a gryffindor after a couple of weeks, months, or years.... You have to marry her" I joked.  
  
"hell yeah. As if, THAT would ever happen"  
  
I nodded. "yeah, there's never been a marriage between gryffindor and slytherin, do you think it'll happen now? Hello?" I added.  
  
I'm feeling sleepy... really sleepy. I'm closing my eyes....  
  
"so, what IS the feeling of liking somebody?"  
  
..................  
  
my dream was almost starting when malfoy hit me with a pillow. I immediately stood up and grabbed the pillow thrown to my face and slammed it straight to his slimy face.  
  
I scrambled to the other bed. While he was throwing pillows at me, I was collecting all the pillows he had. Hahahahaha!!!---until, of course, he had none-----mwahahahahah!!! I constructed my base out of 3 pillows and used one to attack! Nyahahaha!!! I was hitting him with my eyes closed so, I didn't notice that he grabbed the pillow I was holding and pulled on it, I only realized it when I found myself on top of him. My chest was on top of his and since I was---what?----about an inch away from his face, I could see him blush! Ugh! Someday, I'll burn that perverted mind of his! I put my folded hands in-between us for----feminine reasons. Then....  
  
...silence. I was looking at his eyes. I could feel the blood starting to rise to my face. I had to act quickly.... I was starting to panic!  
  
"get off" he said.  
  
"NO, you get off!" I blurted out unintentionally. He made a face of sarcastic irony...  
  
I snapped back to reality and got off him. I lied down on the feet of his bed as he sat at the other end.  
  
Silence  
  
"now, answer my question. What's it like to like somebody?"  
  
..................  
  
DRACO'S POV  
  
Ugh. Stupid rodriguez. She didn't answer my question. Stupid sleeping gryffindors. One moment she's super hyper, then you blink and they're sleeping like stones.  
  
I stood up and lied down on the bed next to my bed. I can't believe she's sleeping on my bed. MY bed.  
  
I can't believe gryffindors are actually not that bad---------and I can't believe I just thought of that.  
  
Father would kill me if he heard that comment.  
  
I just can't leave her like THAT, right? Potter might think I raped her----wait---who cares what Potter thinks? So, I'll just leave her like THAT, right? Feet sticking out of the bed and hair messy......  
  
I can't believe I just did this! I just can't! ugh.  
  
I just fixed her and tucked her in! ugh.  
  
......I'm awake for 30 freakin' minutes already... just looking at her sleeping form. I can't believe I'm actually staring at her. Staring at her! AND the worst part is, I actually felt myself blush! And she saw me! Me! A malfoy! Malfoys do NOT blush! If we do, we bloody do it in hell! Ugh!  
  
I'm going to sleep.  
  
Stupid gryffindors.  
  
******Author's note:****** I want to thank you everybody who reviewed my story. I want to thank imme@imeandmyself.com, she's a girl.... And April, of course... the next chappie is really nice... it's about detention and stuff...hehehehe..... see yah next time!!!  
  
NeoQueenSerenity18----thanks! I will update soon... I'm just busy...thanks! The next chapter is about our detention. thanks! Could you tell you're friends to read my fic and review? Thank you so much! So, how'd you like chapter 5? 


	6. blushing

******Author's note:****** hey! here's chapter 6!!!!!! Wooohooo!  
  
Chapter 6: blushing  
  
******  
Rina's family moved to another country and they planned to never come back.  
  
Plus, they changed their names. She didn't know why, but her mother and father were now the only one who calls her Maurina.  
  
After the day they arrived in their new mansion, she started to write a letter to Martin.  
  
She was almost going to mail it when her dad appeared. "what's that?"  
  
"a letter for—for---" but her father immidietly grabbed it and read it.  
  
"martin?" he asked. Rina lowered her head. "do you know why we left?" her father suddenly said as if caring for her.  
  
"no, you never told me". Her father went to her side and hugged her.  
  
"because, honey, her father wanted me to join them. To be a deatheater. Do you want me to be a deatheater?"  
  
Rina was shocked by the news, but her head was still down, arms around her dad.  
  
"he threatened me that if I wouldn't join them, he would kill my family. That's why we left. We left because they would kill us. Now, if you mail a letter, they could trace us. We would die." Her father finished as he kissed Rina on the forehead and left her alone in her room.  
  
She hated to admit it, but her father was right. Now, she just tried to wish that Martin wouldn't be like his father.  
  
********  
  
ALLY'S POV  
  
My eyes are still closed as I remembered the events that happened yesterday. I dreamt about Harry-----well, not actually Harry, but the one's who's kissing me is all blurry, but I know it's Harry, it WILL be Harry. It's going to be Harry, I just know it would be, I just know.  
  
I just hope I'm right.  
  
I opened my eyes to see the hospital wing's white ceiling and the rays of the sun shining. I smiled. I just stared at the ceiling for one whole minute, then I looked at my side. It was malfoy, facing me, on the other bed.  
  
Oh. My. God. The events last night crashed to me like Harry diving to get the snitch....Harry (sigh)-----um, ugh, sorry about that.... Anyways, the events crashed to me. I was kidnapped, I was talking to a slytherin--- civilly----and what's worst is that----he's a malfoy... I got saved by the wrong person, pillow fight, feathers all around me....  
  
I smiled. I never knew the kind side of malfoy before---actually, I never knew malfoy HAD a kind side.  
  
I shook my head----what am I thinking? I'm starting a day with Malfoy in my head?----that will cause bad luck... ugh.-----no, actually, worst luck.  
  
I sat up—wait----why am I tucked in? who tucked me in? Malfoy can't tuck me in... he can't----must be madame Pomfrey----yes, yes, probably.  
  
I put my feet on the floor and looked at Malfoy, he suddenly opened his eyes as if somebody shook him.  
  
I smiled apologetically.  
  
He rolled his eyes.  
  
I glared at him.  
  
He glared back.  
  
I made a face.  
  
He made one too.  
  
I rolled my eyes.  
  
He rolled his eyes.  
  
"OK, STOP IT!" I almost shouted.  
  
He smirked. One day, I will really invent a curse to wipe off that smirk on his face.  
  
I went to my bed and started to fix my clothes.  
  
"You know, I didn't sleep well last night" he told me.  
  
"could you remind me why I care?" I asked him rudely.  
  
He ignored the question and said, "you kept on blabbing about potter kissing you, while you were sleeping"  
  
My eyes widened. I'm talking about harry while sleeping? I didn't even know I sleep talk. Ugh!  
  
Nobody told me I sleep talk.  
  
Ugh.  
  
Double ugh.  
  
I slept talk in front of a sodding slythrin! Of all the people in the world, it really had to be Malfoy. A malfoy! I could've preferred sleep talking in front of Voldie or-or snape, but malfoy? My hero's arch enemy?  
  
Ugh.  
  
"you look so stupid pretending you were kissing scarhea---"  
  
I faced him, "at least I do it when I'm sleeping!" I blurted out, angry and embarrassed at the same time. "At least I'm not somebody who suffered because of voldemort! At least I'm not stubborn! At least I'm not boastful! At least I have ponies!---78 to be exact! At least I have 7 brooms! At least I have my own quidditch field! At least I'm not from hufflepuff! At least I'm not from Ravenclaw! At least I'm not from the stupidest house—slytherin! At least I'm not SOMEBODY there who snogs every girl he sees! At least I'm not SOMEBODY there who denies he's a deatheater! At least I don't wear the deatheater's uniform! At least I don't suck! At least----at least----AT LEAST I'M NOT YOU"  
  
"whoa------it was a joke!" his palms up in the air.  
  
"ugh" he was joking---stupid slytherins. "whatever"  
  
Then, the hospital wing door opened. "Ginny!" I said.  
  
"oh my gosh, Ally" she went to me and hugged me tightly. After our tight hug, she said, "what happened? Spill"  
  
I looked at Malfoy who obviously, Ginny didn't notice. She followed my gaze and she saw Malfoy sitting on the bed.  
  
"Malfoy" Ginny said as she glared at him.  
  
"Weaselette"  
  
"don't call me that!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Ginny meet the world's stupidest, most pathetic, dumbass, evil, pigheaded git - Malfoy."  
  
Ginny and I smiled sarcastically at him, then, ginny said, "nice to meet you world's stupidest, most pathetic, dumbass, evil, pigheaded git – Malfoy" she said sarcastically.  
  
"Ginny, that's his description, you don't have to say it all," I said sarcastically.  
  
"oh" she said, pretending she didn't get it.  
  
Silence.  
  
"-----sounds good though" I said smiling at her. We both laughed at our joke and sat down my bed.  
  
"here's your robes"  
  
"thanks. I owe you one" I said as I stood up and went to the bathroom.  
  
I came out all refreshed and clean. Ginny and Malfoy were exchanging death glares.  
  
"let's go, Gin" I told her.  
  
"why are there feathers here?"  
  
"pillow fight" malfoy said smirking.  
  
I glared at him. "shut it, malfoy"  
  
"oh, why don't you shut it, Rodriguez, and while you're at it, while you're sleeping too so your roommates could sleep peacefully."  
  
I rolled my eyes and glared at him.  
  
"pillow fight?" Ginny asked me.  
  
"he started it!" I pointed at Malfoy like a little girl.  
  
"'no, you get off!'" he mimicked me, his voice higher than usual.  
  
"you're going to pay for that malfoy" I said as I picked up all my clothes and pulled Ginny out the hospital wing, not even bothering to tell Madame Pomfrey I already left.  
  
When we were alone in the corridor, I started to tell Ginny, what happened. From the kidnapping, to the pillow fight, to the sleeping vertically and waking up tucked in. When I finished the story, our food was completely finished.  
  
"that's why he said 'no you get off'", she said understandingly.  
  
"uh – huh." I said.  
  
Ginny finished her food and we continued to talk. She told me that Pansy will have detention with McGonagall (she's busted!), and all the other events. Many people actually asked me how I was, and I usually said "I'm ok", somebody even asked how Harry was-----that was Colin.  
  
"I wish I saw his face when you teased him about girly ponies" Ginny giggled.  
  
"It was priceless" I said remembering Malfoy's face, "I kept on blabbing about girly ponies and he keeps on trying to talk between the sentences", then I started to laugh with Ginny.  
  
I looked at everybody's happy faces and I landed on Malfoy's face. Malfoy looked at me, then, he said something, then they started laughing. I looked at my empty plate. I was facing Ginny with my back facing the other tables. "ugh. I think Malfoy told his friends what happened." I whined.  
  
I looked at him again and he smirked. I made a face. I looked back at Ginny. "he is such an idiot", I said.  
  
"don't look now, but he's staring at you" she said looking at me.  
  
"he's not staring at me, he's staring at my hair" I explained.  
  
"why?"  
  
"I think he likes my hair" I chuckled.  
  
"well, your hair does look beautiful" she reasoned out.  
  
"Gin, I don't really care if he likes my hair."  
  
"why is your hair down, by the way? You usually have it up" she asked.  
  
"nothing," I said "I just wanna see if it really looks good"  
  
"suits you" she said, "let's go, we're going to be late"  
  
We stood up and started to leave the great hall when I heard somebody call me.  
  
"Rodriguez"  
  
I turned around to face Malfoy's sutpid face, "what?" I asked him rudely.  
  
"the headmaster wants to talk to us. He excused us from all our classes today" he said emotionless.  
  
"with you?" I asked disbelievingly, "what about Harry?" I pouted.  
  
He rolled his eyes, "I said 'us', right?"  
  
"whatever" I told him. I was still mad because he told his friends what happened last night and now, they're going to tease me. Ugh. "I'll just escort you to charms, ok?" I asked Ginny.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"let's go, or you'll be late"  
  
we started walking when I realized that Malfoy was with us. I turned around. "what are you doing here?" I asked him.  
  
"what? Is walking a crime now? Is this corridor yours?" he asked.  
  
"ugh" I rolled my eyes. "fine WALK with us"  
  
"I'm not walking with you, I'm walking BEHIND you. There's a difference." He said.  
  
"okay. Stop----step back, more, more, more, more, more, okay. That's great----let's walk"  
  
"whatever" he said.  
  
We walked in silence and fortunately, no one saw us with Malfoy. We stopped in front of the charms classroom.  
  
"bye, Gin."  
  
"bye"  
  
As she entered the charms classroom, 6th years were already going in. somebody looked at us with a confused look.  
  
"what are you looking at?" Malfoy and I said at the same time. The 6th year glared at us, then went in.  
  
we started walking towards Dumbledor's office.  
  
Silence.  
  
Ugh. I can't stand this anymore. I turned to face him and he looked at me.  
  
"did you tell your stupid friends------wait-----slash, bodyguards what happened last night?" I asked frankly.  
  
"what do you care?" he asked me.  
  
"well, just the fact that I WAS IN IT!" I said.  
  
"what makes you so sure I was talking about you?"  
  
"you were laughing and staring at me!" I said, my hands in the air.  
  
With the last comment, his eyes grew wide and I could tell he was blushing! Malfoy? A Malfoy? Blush? That's just a word you don't put in a sentence to describe a Malfoy.  
  
"are you blushing?" I asked irritatingly. That question is has been bugging me.  
  
"what makes yo----"  
  
"you're blushing." I said frustratingly because he doesn't want to admit it. "I can see, because obviously you have the palest complexion around Hogwarts, and what do you expect? That I don't see the pink----or red---red----red things on both your cheeks?" I smirked. "now, it's gone."  
  
"excuse me? You're the one who's always blushing!" Malfoy said. "last night, I swear I saw you more than ten times blush!"  
  
I glared at him. "well, YOU blushed when I was on top of you!" I practically shouted.  
  
"Well, who wouldn't blush when a girl's on top of you?!" he shouted at my face.  
  
"So, you actually admit you blushed?" I asked him smiling victoriously.  
  
"no"  
  
"YOU said it, I DIDN'T"  
  
"I didn't say I blushed"  
  
"YOU said it subliminally!" I reasoned out.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS SUBLIMINALLY?" he asked, his temper boiling.  
  
"Don't change the subject, Malfoy"  
  
"I'm not changing it! I don't know what the hell that means!"  
  
"See? YOU'RE CHANGING IT!"  
  
"wait-----what the hell are we talking about?" he asked.  
  
Silence.  
  
"you blushed" I said nodding.  
  
"well,------you talked about me with Weasley!"  
  
"I did not!" I said, choking afterwards.  
  
"yes, you did!"  
  
"you too! You talked about me with your stupid bodyguards!"  
  
"they're NOT my bodyguards!" he said, then murmured something along the lines of "though they are stupid"  
  
"So, ther'e what? FRIENDs?" I asked him.  
  
"No." he said. "and you call Weasel a friend?"  
  
my eyes widened, "she's my bestfriend in the whole wide wizarding world, Mafoy! Don't talk about her like that! She's my bestest best friend in the whole wide world!"  
  
"Whatever" he said.  
  
"Wala kang kwenta, Malfoy! Ang bobo-bobo mo! Ugh!" I said my temper boiling.  
  
(translation: "you are good for nothing, Malfoy! You are soo stupid! Ugh!")  
  
His eyes widened as I talked.  
  
Then, he stunned me!  
  
What an idiot! Ugh! I will personally kill him to death once I get out of this situation! Ugh!  
  
I'm standing still here, and I realized that we were fighting outside Snape's classroom! Ugh! I knew it! I knew it! Starting a day thinking of Malfoy is BAD LUCK! BAD LUCK, I tell yah!  
  
Snape suddenly came out of the dungeon, fuming mad.  
  
Uh – oh. Malfoy's in big trouble.  
  
Gulp. I'm in an even bigger trouble.  
  
Snape looked at Malfoy, then at me.  
  
"Ms. Rodriguez, what is happening here?!" Snape shouted.  
  
Well, duh, I can't answer you, I'm stunned!  
  
"I demand an explanation!"  
  
I just looked at Snape than I noticed that the classroom doors were open and students from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were whispering and staring at us. Ugh.  
  
"umm... she was casting an unknown spell to me, sir. Without using the wand." Malfoy started.  
  
I did not! I was just using our language!  
  
Prof. Snape looked at me and realized that I was stunned. He un- stunned me.  
  
"'bout time" I mumbled.  
  
"excuse me?" snape asked.  
  
You're excused.  
  
"she casted a spell, sir." Malfoy tried again.  
  
"ugh. Tanga mo! Tanga, tanga mo!"  
  
(translation: "You are so stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid!")  
  
"see?"  
  
"I was using our language, Stupid git!" I glared at Malfoy.  
  
"I will not tolerate words like that!" snape said.  
  
"sorry, professor."  
  
"you disturbed my class Ms. Rodriguez."  
  
"Sir, um..... Malfoy too"  
  
"50 points from gry----"  
  
"50 points? You can't be serious, right?!"  
  
Snape glared at me. "dead serious. 10 points more"  
  
Ugh. Stupid Snape.  
  
"...10 points from slytherin"  
  
"WHAT? THAT'S UNFAIR!" I said.  
  
"5 points more. Ms. Rodriguez, I heard you shouting aboutblushing, being on top, changing the subject and many more. You will meet me after you're talk with the headmaster, for your detention----you too, Mr. Malfoy"  
  
Ugh. They heard everything! I can't believe this! He is REALLY bad luck!  
  
Worst part: Hufflepuff's the gossip house.  
  
Another worst part: they're also 7th years.  
  
Ultimate worst part: I'm with 'Mr. I –didn't – blush – but – I – said – it – subliminally – and – I – don't – know – what – that – means'.  
  
"you are dismissed" snape said as he entered his classroom and closed the door.  
  
"you stupid git! I was using our language" I said.  
  
"could you tell me how I'm supposed to know?" he asked as we started to walk towards Dumbledor's office.  
  
Silence.  
  
"so, you're not really a deatheater, right?" I asked as I looked at him while walking.  
  
"no" he said looking at me.  
  
"and I should believe you because?"  
  
"because the thought of worshiping 'the dark lord' is totally stupid, I don't want to follow him around and kiss the floor wherever he goes, I don't want to wear black robes every single day of my life, I don't want to go to Azkaban---and rot there because sooner or later, Potter's going to defeat 'he-who-must-not-be-named' and they'll all rot at Azkaban, I don't want the thought of me losing to Potter AND I don't want to follow my father's footsteps."  
  
"that------(pause)---was deep." I said softly. "I touched me--------- wait, wait,----no, it didn't" then I smiled.  
  
"you're----------um.... Different" he said rarther awkwardly.  
  
"I know, we really have a big manor, we have lots of cute little houselves and we have lots of PONIES".  
  
He chuckled, "you really make me laugh, rodriguez"  
  
I looked at him suspiciously, "you already said that-----is that ALL the word you can utter?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"ok. Fine. Don't talk"  
  
"you didn't answer my question last night, Rodriguez"  
  
"huh?" I asked, "I don't remember any questions."  
  
He sighed, "since you are soo into LIKING, what's it like?" Malfoy looked at me. I looked at his nice grey eyes. The kinda remind me of someone....from my childhood. I looked away and saw 3 shadows.  
  
3 shadows?  
  
Oh. My. God.  
  
******Author's note:****** ok... so I gave out a clue today... about the whole "martin, rina thing". So how'd you like that chapter?review please!!!!!! Next chapter will be going out soon!!!  
  
Paige------I owe you sooo much! Thanks for reading!  
  
Yaukira--- thanks! Review please!  
  
NeoQueenSerenity18----thanks for liking it! Thanks! Review this chapter ok? How'd you like it? 


	7. visiting the headmaster

******Author's note:****** oh my! I am sooooo sorry I just updated today! Ugh! I am totally sorry! So, here's chapter 7! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter!  
  
Chapter 7: visiting the headmaster  
  
*****  
Rina met new friends at her new home. Many friends. She became her outgoing, spontaneous self again. But they never called her Rina. Her mother told her that it will be too obvious.  
  
After a couple of years, she forgot about him. They were little, What did you expect? But she still remembered some events. She knew she had a playmate. It was a boy. She knew they left for a certain reason. But she didn't mind asking----she knew it would be boring explaining things to her.  
  
She still kept the picture Martin gave her. It was on her desk, in a nice photo frame. She just kept it there, she forgot about his name--- though she knew it was just on the back of the picture... she forgot how important he was. She forgot how martin was. She forgot all about him. The picture frame just sat there on her table. She forgot all about Martin.  
  
Though forgetting past events, she earned new friends, she learned new things, new looks, new style. She was no longer Rina.  
  
******  
  
3 shadows?  
  
Oh. My. God.  
  
I recognize them. I recognize them everywhere.  
  
I dropped my jaw, looked at Malfoy giving him a glare that said "DO NOT TALK---OR ELSE" but he didn't get it---he was Malfoy. I turned to plan B... "What are you talking about? Wait-----why are you walking with me?" I gave him a suspicious look, "are you following me?". I pretended I didn't notice he was there. I pushed him----and he still didn't move--- so, I took a step backwards.  
  
"huh? What are you talking about?" he asked looking confused and irritated.  
  
He stepped forward.  
  
"no. don't take another ste----"  
  
"Malfoy, you stupid ferret! Don't harass Ally!" someone said. I know that someone! I know that voice! I know that dreamy voice!  
  
"Haaaarrrrrryyyy" I said dreamily my palms on my cheeks. "---um, I mean----Harry." I said again as I fixed myself.  
  
I ran towards them. I was about to hug Harry----then I remembered we're not a couple---yet.  
  
"buzz off, Malfoy" Harry said. He turned to me, "are you ok, Ally? Here's your wand, by the way," he handed me my wand and I took it and pocketed it...  
  
I looked at Harry dreamily, "yyyyeeeeaaahhh--- I mean—yes,...um thanks"  
  
"Malfoy's not harassing yah?"  
  
I was about to say yes and I was already imagining Malfoy bleeding on the floor when I got all guilty and said, "no----but, but, Snape took 50 points from us! And then another 10 more, then another 5! He took 65 points from gry-----"  
  
I heard a pile of books fall.  
  
"you mean you lost 65 points?!" hermione asked wide-eyed and all.  
  
I feel really small right now. I replied in a small voice, "um....yes?"  
  
"now, we're never going to win the house cup!" hermione exclaimed.  
  
"um—I----umm-----I----um---bye" I ran as fast as I could towards the direction of the headmaster's office. Ugh. Now, every gryffindor's mad at me! Wait! I'm hearing two pairs of feet. I stopped and looked around.  
  
Malfoy.  
  
I faced him, "wait!----stop, stop---stay-----stay" and well, half-wit- gullible-little-Malfoy apparently stops. I walk to a safe distance---- "good pony" and I ran for my life! I finally lost him at one point and got to the entrance of Dumbledor's office. I was alone...I caught my breath immediately and said, "chocolate frogs!"  
  
It didn't open.  
  
"oh, right, right, that was last year's"  
  
then silence....  
  
I was in deep thought.  
  
"WHITE BEARD!" ---nothing--- "BERTY BOT'S" ----- "HARRY!"  
  
............ "HARRY POTTER!"----- what? It's possible!  
  
...... "HOGWARTS!"--------"MUGGLE!"-----"FAWKES!"------"CENTUERS!"------- "ALLY RODRIGUEZ!"----it's worth a try....-----"I'M PRETTY?"----- "shave my beard?"-------"you have a big arse?"------ "voldemort?"-----"I hate voldemort?" "voldemort sucks?" "Malfoy sucks" "malfoy REALLY sucks" I'm getting fed up with these passwords and got out my beautiful wand---- "shazam!"  
  
nothing.  
  
"SHAZAM!"  
  
then, Malfoy came. He looked at me as if I was nuts, "white beard?" he asked panting, "harry potter? Malfoy SUCKS?"  
  
"Um... well, it is possible!" I reasoned out though inside I was laughing my head out. I was almost going to shout "shazam" when Malfoy grabbed my wand hand.  
  
"give me that" he said grabbing my wand hand, "you might hurt yourself!"  
  
what? Did I hear him correctly? He actually cares if I hurt myself?  
  
He obviously got the meaning of what he said to me and he quickly added, "OR worse, me!"  
  
I frowned. For a second there, I thought he can actually care.  
  
Wait---- why do I care if he doesn't care about me? As if I care if he actually cares about what I care, and I know he doesn't care about what I care that's why I don't actually care about what he cares......------so, who cares?  
  
I got all my cares back and my dignity and waited for him to say the password.  
  
"umm... you can let go of my hand now." I said looking at my wand hand that he was holding.  
  
He dropped my wrist as soon as he realized he was still holding it. I glared at him but he was looking at the stone gargoyle.  
  
He mumbled the password but it didn't open.  
  
"Hello? The statue can't hear you" I told him as I stretched my right hand to indicate the statue. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"murmurzzraiiin"  
  
"What? Ajsdhfjadh? The password's getting harder every year! That's why Dumbledor's always on the corridor's, he can't remember the password!" I said mockingly.  
  
"(cough)m(cough)rz(cough)n"  
  
"What? Cat got your tongue?"  
  
Malfoy sighed as if defeated, "marzarian" he mumbled loud enough for me and the statue to hear. (A/N: Remember the marzarian? Marzarian is a pony I made up. It's a kind of magical pony.)  
  
I smiled and looked at him, "Oh, I see, marzarian! You are sooo cu---- " I thought, "stupid" I said instead.  
  
He was about to step inside when I stopped him by pulling the back of his robes. I put my hand on the entrance so he can't come in. "Wait" I said stepping in front of him, "humans first" I stepped in the rotating stairs and he followed.  
  
"whatever"  
  
"now, pony---I mean, Draky the Pony" I said sweetly, "behave in Dumbledor's office, ok? Dumbledor's office is NOT a field, ok? NOT a field. Don't eat the headmaster's beard, don't be noisy, don't leave rainbow paths. It has no flowers or butterflies or even hearts" I smiled. "behave yourself." I tiptoed to tap his head.  
  
The spiral stairs stopped and we got the view of the headmaster's office. He stepped forward to block me. I glared at his back. I pulled the hem of his robes and dragged him beside me. He struggled but I was strong. When I've put him behind me I was going to bow at the headmaster when he pulled my ponytail! My ponytail! I immediately turned my head to glare at him and I was very surprised to see him smiling, probably amused at my reaction. I glared at him even more.  
  
"ehem," the headmaster said.  
  
Malfoy was now beside me and my hair was still down. I looked at Malfoy and made a face. Malfoy smiled again not looking at me and bowed to the headmaster, he must've seen me making faces in his peripheral vision. I rolled my eyes and looked at the headmaster who was rather enjoying what we were doing.  
  
"Why, Mr. Malfoy, it's been a long time since I saw you smiling" Dumbledor said.  
  
"Courtesy of môa" I said as I curtsied.  
  
Dumbledor chuckled and then I saw that twinkle in his eyes again telling me that there was more to come. I always hate that when he knows what's going to happen next... he's freakin' me out! It's like he knows the future!........ Maybe he knows I'm going to marry Harry! Oh my gosh! Maybe I should ask him! What color suits me... of course I should wear white for my wedding but what about the motif? Should I ride a pony or a horse going there? A pony sounds good... though I don't wanna ride on Malfoy.... But, he'll leave rainbow paths right? That's a big plus! And flowers! And besides, if I choose a horse... that means I'm going to ride on Pansy! ... though the thought of enslaving the pug face and the Malfoy sounds tempting... maybe that'll be my wedding gift to Harry! He'll be really proud! I was already laughing my head out when I realized that the headmaster and Malfoy was looking at me oddly. I stopped but there was still a smile on my face as I pictured me and Harry riding on Malfoy and Pansy.... Then I broke into laughs again because I added a big pink ribbon on top of Malfoy's head with floral designs on it. I was looking at Malfoy and laughing at him. He looked at me as if I'm crazy. REALLY crazy. REALLY, REALLY crazy. REALLY, REALLY, REALLY crazy. I stopped laughing because the headmaster was chuckling. I gave the headmaster a confused look. He chuckled away and went to the other room.  
  
"freak" Malfoy told me.  
  
DRACO'S POV  
  
"Freak" I told her. Can you believe her? She's like laughing there without any jokes. I looked around the headmaster's office. It was small, but comfy. I heard a "thump" on the floor. I looked at the floor and saw Rodriguez lying there. Her hair was all around her face and I can't see her face. I pretended not to care...wait----actually, I don't care. So, I told her, "You better get up before Potty steps at you," I looked at her "---- thinking you were a rug"  
  
Then, slowly, she looked at me. She was still on the floor. Just her head up. Her hair was covering the sides of her face. I stiffened as she looked at me as if I killed her. (A/N: People who knows SADAKO, she's imitating her! Hehehehe)  
  
"Malfoy" she said as her voice cracked. Her voice was soft but it was like the voice of a girl Voldemort. A girl voldemort? (A/N: A girl Voldemort? Heheheehe... I can't think of anything! Just imagine a really scary sound... like being possessed!) I looked at her as she sat up on the floor crawling towards me. She's freaking me out but I kept it inside. I just stood there. Is she possessed? She grabbed the ends of my robes and pulled it. "Malfoy, Malfoy, you must follow the dark lord. Follow him. Follow him. Follow him!" I stepped back but she was still holding my robes. She IS possessed!  
  
"Get away" I said coolly.  
  
"Malfoy...... Malfoy," her voice was still cracked, as she smiled a really scary smile at me, "give me my pony"  
  
"what?" Pony?  
  
Then she started to laugh! Laugh real hard. Really hard. She was on the floor rolling around! She was laughing! Laughing at ME! Malfoy's are NOT laughed at! They are the ones that laugh! ----not the other way around!  
  
ALLY'S POV  
  
Oh my gosh! You should have seen his face! He was soo funny! I can't stop myself! My tummy is starting to ache! I knew that the wizarding acting school really paid up! You should have seen the look on Malfoy's face! It was priceless! Priceless I tell you!  
  
DRACO'S POV  
  
So it was a joke? That pathetic gryffindor girl fooled me? ME? ME? A—A—a Malfoy? Nobody fools a Malfoy! nobody CAN fool a Malfoy! She's still rolling on the floor laughing her head off! Was my face really THAT funny?  
  
"Ma—lfoy-----you---your---your face------was---was" then she laughed again! She can't even finish a sentence?  
  
"it----was----was---price---priceless!" then she broke into a laugh again. I looked at her on the floor. That—that---was----was---ungryffindor- ish!...... she should have been in slytherin.... But maybe she was noble... and brave.... What the heck.  
  
I threw her pony tail at the corner of dumbledor's office.  
  
She rolled her eyes as she started to sit on the floor and fix her hair. "Right, just throw the pony tail."  
  
Then, Potter, Weasel and mudblood came. They saw a disheveled Rodriguez on the floor with her hair everywhere.  
  
"WHAT happened here?!" Potter demanded. He looked from me, then Rodriguez... he must be thinking I raped her. Idiot. I smirked the oh-so- famous smirk I give when I won over something. Rodriguez looked everywhere but Potter. She looked at me then she slumped her shoulders.  
  
"well Potter," I started to say, it's time to put matters into my hands--- I fixed my robes pretending I just finished IT, "she was just screaming her head out before YOU stepped in". I told him. I added "---you stopped it" I said pretending to be irritated.  
  
Well, as you know, Potter just stood there with his 2 sidekicks, jaws dropped, all looking at Rodriguez.  
  
"WHAT?" mudblood asked.  
  
I rolled my eyes.  
  
She looked at Rodriguez. "Ally, how could you?"  
  
"I did not! I would never!" she looked at me---- "eeeewww.... How could you think that way!"  
  
"then, what are YOU doing there on the floor, HAIR and ROBES all messed up?" ron asked.  
  
"laughing" she said simply.  
  
"laughing?" scarbrain asked. Idiot.  
  
"yeah." She said, "I was laughing at HIM", she pointed at me, "I was laughing so hard, I can't help it but to fall on the floor"  
  
"ahem" we turned to look at the amused headmaster that was back from a room I didn't know. He was actually looking at us, amused. Muggle-lovers are so weird.  
  
"please take your seats. I believe the couch is fit for all five of you. I will not take out any chairs anymore" he said as mudblood sat at the far end corner, then Weasley beside her, then scar brain. I sat down at the other side of the couch leaving Rodriguez to sit between me and Potter. Rodriguez crawled to where I threw her pony tail. When she got up, she started to fix her hair and put it up on a ponytail. Then she saw that she was going to sit beside Potter----her face suddenly became bright with her smile, then---- she saw me. She was ALSO going to sit beside me. She sighed in frustration as she looked at the space between me an Potter. She forced a smile as she looked at Potter, then she scowled at me before sitting down.  
  
Why did scar brain deserve a forced smile? Even if it was forced. Then I get a scowl? What did I do now?-----oh. Oh, right. I threw her ponytail, ruined her life, got her detentions, laughed at her, laughed at her best friend, tortured her friends, kicked her books, tripped her down, spread rumors that she and Crabbe did "it", spread rumors that she and Goyle was found snogging in one deserted corridor, threw her ponytail...wait, I already said that...  
  
......  
  
..... threw her ponytail.  
  
The headmaster was seated at a chair across the five of us. I was leaning back---kinda like relaxing on a couch. Rodriguez sat only half of the part that is used to be sat on a couch and has her palms on her cheeks, elbows on her knees, looking really attentive. I could see her black hair fall down behind her back. She settled her hair to be half pony with a clamp on it. Her hair smells really good. Like, um strawberries.  
  
"I would just like to apologize to Allysson for being dragged in this mess" the headmaster started.  
  
"oh, it's ok" Rodriguez replied.  
  
"yeah" I smirked, "it's ok, coz I carried you here." I said sarcastically.  
  
Rodriguez turned her head and looked at me. She rolled her eyes and looked at the headmaster again. Potter and his sidekicks glared at me.  
  
"yes, yes, Draco" the headmaster chuckled as if amused at me. "thank you again for saving Allysson"  
  
I nodded as if saying "your welcome".  
  
Then the headmaster started blabbing about Voldemort, deatheaters, plans, the misnistry... I have been listening, but I was also looking at Rodriguez's hair. It was up to the middle of her back and it was in a nice shade of black. Her hair was not too striking but, it was nice.  
  
Rodriguez must be really listening to the headmaster because it concerns his beloved Potty. What a scarhead. I mean, why Potter? There are like more than a thousand guys in Hogwarts and it had to be Potter. Why? Because he's the boy who lived. Because he's smart? Hell no. I was smarter than Potter! Because he plays Quidditch? Anybody can play quidditch!  
  
Stupid Scarhead. Stupid weasel. Stupid mudblood. Stupid Rod--- never mind.  
  
ALLY'S POV  
  
I'm soooo BORED! Ugh! I can't believe this! I mean, I've been listening for 2 stinking, freakin' hours! Ugh! It's totally getting on my nerves. At least I can look at the pretty book on the shelf behind the headmaster. It's just a little above the headmaster's shoulder. Yeah. The headmster knows I'm daydreaming... who cares anyways? The shelf has this glass door. It's reflecting everything that's behind me. Hermione has her eyes focusing on the headmaster. Ron was also looking at the headmaster, but not as focused as Hernione. Harry was the most serious one because, of course, Voldemort's included, and Malfoy? Well, he's bored. So bored that he's staring at my hair. My hair! What is up with this stupid git? Is he in love with my hair? He looks totally stupid.  
  
Then, Malfoy seemed to be looking at the mirror too. I was suddenly caught off guard and I just smiled! I smiled at Malfoy? He blinked. He blinked again. Then, he looked away. Why can'tboys just smile back? Ugh. Boys are totally hopeless. I mean, Harry will say 6 words! 6 words! And then, my life will change forever! He'll just say, "will you go out with me?" and then, I'd say "yes" and then, everybody's happy! I'M happy! Ugh. Destiny is still not coming.  
  
"ally, let's go"  
  
"huh?" I woke up from my thoughts and looked at Harry who was holding out a hand. I accepted it and stood up. The heamaster was on his table and writing something. We said our goodbyes and was about to step on the rotating spiral staircase when the headmaster said, "oh, and Allysson"  
  
I turned to look at the headmaster with a smile. I saw the same gladness in his eyes again. "I assure you, there'll be ponnies and his family on your wedding. A lot of them. Expect the most unexpected person waiting." He smiled.  
  
"............uh.......you lost me"  
  
******Author's note:******  
I am soooooo sorry!!!!!!! I updated sooo late!!!!!! Ugh! I totally suck! Ugh! I can't believe it! I totally suck!!!!! Ugh! Totally! I am soo sorry! Accept my deepest apologies! It is sooooo deep you can't see the end of it!  
  
Anyways, next chapter is about the detention, and more on Ally being like Draco. Yea, there will be scenes where Ally will ACT like Malfoy!  
  
People: Just update sooner!!!!!  
  
Me: Oh, yes, yes... I will! (duck at flying fruits and vegetables throwing my way) I wil! I will!  
  
People: UPDATE SOONER!  
  
ME: YES, I WILL! Ok, here are the people who took a little of their time to review:  
  
daiski, shiteru---thank you for reviewing my every chappie!  
  
kel-warrior-goddezz--- thanks!  
  
Review people!  
  
Luv yah all! Jade_radcliffe 


End file.
